Star-Touched
by EtchedInLegend
Summary: In a world where everyone's emotions literally shine bright as the stars overhead, young Flickerkit feels betrayed at her father's total lack of care for her - or anyone else for that matter. Can she learn to let go of her negative feelings and forgive her father, or will she drown in anger and bitterness?


**Thank you so much to everyone who submitted OCs! Here is the prologue and a bit more, as well as the allegiances!**

The cool air whipped around the open camp. The prairie grasses bobbed and twisted in the wind, the vibrant flowers that occasionally dotted the moorland losing their petals, the flashes of color being tugged and tossed about in the sheer force. A fresh, damp smell permeated the air, and soon the soft whisper of rain graced the land. The drizzle grew larger and larger, until the land was rocked by a full-on thunderstorm.

A gray tabby tom flattened his ears against the sudden downpour, his fur uncomfortably sodden and weighed down with rain. He ducked into a den, almost shaking off the water on his fur but thinking better of it. The den was wreathed with the scent of milk and the air laden with warmth. The tom felt a smile growing on his face despite his discomfort.

A ginger tabby she-cat lifted her head from the moss, a purr rumbling in her throat. "Brookstripe," She greeted her mate, pressing her muzzle against his soggy fur, before pulling back with an amused smile, "You're wet," She laughed, eyes sparkling with amusement. The normally gruff tom laughed back, love shining in his eyes.

"I love you," The words slipped out of his mouth, unbidden, but he meant every syllable of it. She smiled back at him, a smile that still sent his head reeling even now, and twined her tail with his dripping one, "I love you too," She purred, her scent clogging his nostrils with it's irresistible tug. They stood there for a few moments that felt like forever, tails intertwined, and the rain pouring outside, stars lit up a brilliant pink...

Brookstripe woke up, his claws digging into the moss and tears slipping down his cheeks. Gritting his teeth and swiping at his fur with his paws, he stood up. Warriors did not have time to cry. Feelings only brought hurt upon those who embraced them. A star shone a cold, dull black in the center of his chest as he recalled everything that had happened, how he'd lost her...

A yowl rang out into the cold morning air. Birds scattered from the trees, their silhouettes in the half-light dissipating into the sky. Cold wind rushed around camp again, only this time there was no tang of rain that hung heavy in the air. All was silent, except for violent screeches of pain.

The ginger tabby she-cat laid on her side, breath coming heavy as her eyes glazed over with exhaustion. Brookstripe stood at her side, his tail ashing to-and-fro frantically. _Too early!,_ His instincts screamed, pushing at his mind with an intensity that made him ache down to his very paws. _Too early_ , hot, salty tears ran down his cheeks, _Far too soon._

She looked up at him through stunning electric-green eyes. They were clouded with pain, but she kept up a smile through it all. The vibrant scarlet blood stained the ground where she laid, painting a tragic, beautiful picture. A star burned a bright pink in the center of her chest. Only love fueled her heart.

Her paws touched his shoulder, the normally impeccable snow-white fur stained with pinkish red. "I love you," She whispered, calling back to that rainy, happy, perfect day. Her whisper floated to his ears, repeated once more. "I love you," The words permeated the air until she slipped away. Her bright eyes turned dull. Her star fizzled out.

"No." Brookstripe choked on the air around him, the heart mark in the center of his chest burning several emotions at once. Pain, sorrow, anger… love. "No. No! This… can't be real," He sobbed, "This can't be real. We were… she was supposed to…," He cut himself off with a choking noise, ears flattened and fur bristling, the tears carving worn tracks through his fur.

"Brookstripe," The medicine cat, Hollyrose, called quietly. He spun around, eyes flaming with anger. "She's gone."

Brookstripe snarled, "I know she's gone. I know… she's gone." With his last few words he buried his head in his paws, despair and sadness swirling in the mark on his chest, crashing down and crushing him under its weight. Hollyrose coughed quietly, drawing his attention.

"She had a kit," She muttered, gesturing with her tail to the small bundle between her feet. Brookstripe swallowed back his tears, blinking at his daughter. She-she looked exactly like her, right down to the tiny white paws. He couldn't handle this.

Happiness, a joyous yellow, tinged the borders of his heart marking as he tried to muster up the feeling. But he flattened his ears, giving up. "Flickerkit," He muttered, gazing at the small creature, and then he left.

That was the last word he ever spoke to her.

StunningClan:

Leader:

Quickstar - A lithe, lean brown-and-white patched she-cat with dazzling yellow-orange eyes. A scar parts her fur directly above her left eye, and her tail is a bob-tail. She is quiet, cold, and commanding. Stories are told about her legendary cruelty to outsiders, although she is always warm towards and fiercely protective of her clan. Her star marking is on the bottom of her right paw, shaping her paw pads into a star formation and making it impossible to tell what she is feeling at any given moment, which further cements her terrifying reputation.

Deputy:

Stormfall - A tall and muscular dark grey she-cat with black mottling and one white paw. Her eyes are a bold copper. Her mark is a silvery grey/blue teardrop shape under her right eye. She is calm and collected, and very loyal to her Clan above all else. Mate of Waspstrike.

Medicine Cat:

Hollyrose - A lean dark russet tabby she-cat with electric green eyes and a long tail. Her star marking is in the shape of a star that is on her neck. She is sort of a braggart, and gets stressed easily. Sister of Alderspots & Redmoon.

 _Apprentice, Wavepaw (A brown half-blind tom with tealish-blue eyes and a white tail-tip. Very anxious.)_

Warriors:

Brookstripe - A gray tabby tom with a white underbelly and white paws. His ears are large and tufted, and his eyes are a dull blue-gray. He is skinny as a twig, although a wiry strength lays dormant in his muscles. Brookstripe is emotionless and cold to anyone who approaches him. He hardly ever says a word, and only ever replies to duty-related orders. His star marking is a heart in the center of his chest, although it always shines a dull color.

Waspstrike - A tall and burly slate-grey tom with black points and cold green eyes. His star marking is a series of three jagged lines across his chest. He is loud, proud, and gets angry easily. Mate of Stormfall.

 _Apprentice, Smokepaw_

Alderspots - A lean white tom with dark russet spots scattered across his fur. His eyes are an electric copper, and his star marking is a leaf on his forehead. Alderspots is a bright, happy tom who likes to play with younger cats - although he can be a bit lazy, and he tends to avoid his duties.

Amberwing - A slender tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with a small, feather-shaped marking under her left eye. She has deep, dark blue eyes, and a lean build. She is a calm and perceptive young warrior. Sister of Hailfur.

Hailfur - A light gray tom with a lighter muzzle, chest, belly, and paws. His eyes are a dark blue, and his star mark is a diamond directly in the center of his forehead. It is said that he looks exactly like his late father, Rainfur. Although a good warrior, he is ambitious and power-hungry. Brother of Amberwing.

 _Apprentice, Sparrowpaw_

Sootwhisker - A dusky-gray tabby tom with black markings and pale yellow eyes. He is of an average build, and has thick, fluffy fur. His star mark is a ring around his right eye. Sootwhisker is a determined, hardworking, and honest cat. Brother of Vinewhisper & Rockfang, Mate of Nightfrost.

Vinewhisper - A pale ginger she-cat with a white chest and amber eyes. She is very tall, and her tail & paws are tipped with russet. Vinewhisper's star marking is a circle around her right eye, and she tends to be a bold, brash, and impatient cat. Sister of Sootwhisker & Rockfang.

Rockfang: Dark silver tom with a black muzzle and a white chest and belly. He is tall, and reasonably muscular, as well as handsome, with vibrant green eyes that seem almost out of place. His marking is a circle around his right eye, and he is a bit of a loner. Brother of Sootwhisker & Rockfang, mate of Rabbitsong.

Rabbitsong - A tan tuxedo she-cat with a white underbelly, paws & muzzle. Her eyes are a dark-brown, and her star marking is a seven-pointed star on her chest. Rabbitsong is a thoughtful and easygoing she-cat. Mate of Sootwhisker.

Nightfrost - A short, lean black she-cat with soft fur and stunning green eyes. Her star mark is a diamond in the center of her forehead, and she is one of the Clan's best strategists. Mate of Sootwhisker.

Songrise - A pale gray she-cat with white patches and green eyes. Her mark is a series of wavy lines on her flank, and she is strict and mean, although she does enjoy providing for her Clan. Daughter of Kinktail; sister of Lichenjay.

Lichenjay - A dark gray tabby tom, the stripes on his legs are slightly darker, has green eyes. His star mark is blob-shaped and is on the back of his head. Lichenjay is occasionally competitive, although mostly he is pretty easy-going. Son of Kinktail; brother of Songrise.

Kinkeye - A stunningly handsome light brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes and an occasional twitch in his eye. His star mark is on the inside of his left leg. Kinkeye is a playboy, and very ambitious. Current mate of Lillyfeather, Former mate of Yellowrain and Wrenleap, Father of Heatherstorm, Dandelionfrost, Oakpaw, Alderpaw, and Patchpaw.

Lilyfeather - A ginger-and-white she-cat with green eyes. She is obviously pregnant, but is still able to perform her duties. Her star mark is on her right cheek. Very naive and dense; current mate of Kinkeye.

Wrenleap - A light reddish-brown she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes. A fierce, independant hunter - one of the best in the Clan. Her star mark is on her front right paw. Former mate of Kinkeye; mother of Oakpaw, Alderpaw, and Patchpaw.

 _Apprentice, Ashpaw_

Yellowrain - A light ginger she-cat with lighter paws and amber eyes. Calm, caring and loving; her star mark is on the back of her head. Former mate of Kinkeye; mother of Heatherstorm and Dandelionfrost.

Heatherstorm - A light brown tabby she-cat with lighter paws and amber eyes. Star mark is on her front left leg; a very intelligent although independant she-cat. Daughter of Yellowrain and Kinkeye; sister of Dandelionfrost.

Dandelionfrost - A light ginger tom with white paws/belly and amber eyes. Very loyal and devoted to his Clan; his star mark is on his right shoulder. Son of Yellowrain and Kinkeye; sister of Heatherstorm.

(8 SPOTS OPEN!)

Apprentices:

Ashpaw - Dark silver tom with a black muzzle and a white chest and belly, as well as vibranmt green eyes. Star mark is a seven-pointed star over his left eye. Calm, loyal, and a bit of a jokester. Son of Rockfang & Rabbitsong, brother of Sparrowpaw and Smokepaw.

Sparrowpaw - A tan tuxedo tom with a white underbelly, mittens, and muzzle. His eyes are dark brown, and his star mark is a seven-pointed star over his left eye. Very geeky about past battles. Son of Rockfang & Rabbitsong, brother of Ashpaw and Smokepaw.

Smokepaw -Silvery grey tuxedo she-cat with a white underbelly, muzzle, paws, and tail-tip, as well as bright amber eyes and a seven-pointed, star-shaped star mark over her left eye. Daughter of Rockfang & Rabbitsong, sister of Sparrowpaw and Ashpaw.

Oakpaw - A dark brown she-cat with a lighter underbelly and amber eyes.

Alderpaw -

Patchpaw -

Queens: NO MORE SPOTS

Redmoon - A lean white she-cat with dark russet markings on her ears, tail, and forepaws. Her eyes are a glittering copper, and her star marking is in the shape of a moon on her right shoulder. She is rather reckless, standoffish, and brave. Sister of Alderspots & Hollyrose, mother of Blazekit, Emberkit, and Blizzardkit. Fostering Flickerkit.

Fennelheart - A sandy-gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and crisp golden eyes. Her markings are a series of three dots under her left eye. She is open, friendly, and motherly. Expecting.

Kits:

Flickerkit - A ginger tabby she-cat with white paws, a fluffy tail, and large tufted ears. Her chest is white and her eyes are a brilliant green. Her star marking is a small, star-shaped marking in the center of her chest. Daughter of Brookstripe. Fiesty and snappish, rebellious.

Blazekit - A lean dark russet tabby tom with expressive amber eyes. He has a sun marking on his chest that normally glows a very vibrant color, and his tail is long. Blazekit is energetic and rather reckless. Son of Redmoon; brother of Emberkit and Blizzardkit.

Emberkit - A pale amber tabby she-kit with glittering copper eyes that mirror her mothers. Her tail is very long, and a flame-shaped marking adorns her back. Her ears are tufted. Emberkit is optimistic, energetic, and a bit of a joker. Daughter of Redmoon; sister of Emberkit and Blizzardkit.

Blizzardkit - A lean, pure white tom with expressive copper eyes and fluffy fur. His star marking is a large heart on his chest, and his ears are tufted as well. Blizzardkit is sort-of-quiet, although he is friendly when approached. Son of Redmoon; brother of Blazekit and Emberkit.

Elders:

Kinktail - A grouchy white she-cat with a bent, gray tail that sports a bite star-mark. Her voice is scratchy from misuse, and she doesn't speak to anyone but her kits. Mother of Lichenjay and Songrise.

'Lil Introductory thing (not sure what this is):

Flickerkit yawned loudly, her sharp white teeth flashing in the morning sun. Flicking her ears, she curled her tail back around her nose. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, but she could still feel the burning sun on her eyelids, and she didn't like it at all. Purring slightly, she drifted back into sleep-

"HEY EMBERKIT!" A loud, obnoxious voice shouted. Flickerkit winced as the harsh noise assaulted her ears, whimpering and burying her head into the moss. "CATCH!" Flickerkit groaned and hissed sharply under her breath - not like anyone would hear it.

Someone pulled her towards them and licked the top of her head soothingly. Flickerkit supposed that she was wrong; someone had seemed to hear her distress. "Cut it out!" She snapped, although her voice was infinantly less grating on her ears than the tom-kit's had been. "You're bothering Flickerkit!"

"But moooooooooommmmm," The annoying kit groaned, and Flicker could hear his tail swishing through the air behind him, "She hasn't even opened her eyes yet!"

Redmoon - the queen protecting - her hissed and curled her tail around Flickerkit, "That is no excuse to be mean, Blazekit." But Flickerkit was shaking; not of fear like how many might have imagined, but of anger and righteous determination.

"No." She declared - as boldly as she could with her tiny, squeaky voice. "I'll do it! I'll open my eyes." Detecting Redmoon's huff of laughter, she growled, "I will!"

"Sweetie," Redmoon purred gently, "You don't have to do anything to prove yourself to Blazekit." Flickerkit would have rolled her eyes if they were open. Instead she settled for lashing her tail in an agitated manner.

"But it was a challenge!" Flickerkit protested. Before Redmoon could retort, she was already cracking open her eyes. Color rushed in, the light dazing her - but Flickerkit was too enraptured to care. Everything she had known in her short, short life was so different, and yet the same that it practically overwhelmed her, and she swayed on her paws. "Woah…," Flickerkit breathed, unable to put everything into words.

Redmoon approached her, and Flickerkit spun around to meet her surrogate mother. Redmoon was everything she imagined her to be, a soft white pelt dotted with russet markings, glimmering, wide copper eyes standing out like jewels against her fur. A moon-like shape shimmered on her shoulder, and Flickerkit tilted her head. It was a bright red at first, but then it shifted to a nervous pink. Flickerkit tilted her head.

"Oh dear," Redmoon choked out, a sad purple spilling into the sickly pink. "Your eyes," She managed, ears flattened to the back of her head.

"What about them?" Flickerkit asked, a nervous tone seeping into her voice at Redmoon's reaction. "Wh-what's wrong with my eyes?"

Redmoon sighed, and the warm red made its way back into the moon on her shoulder. Something told Flickerkit that the symbol was very important, and her eyes remained trained on it as a rush of emotions spilled through it. Pride, caring, fear, sadness… something like greif or guilt. Flickerkit turned her gaze away from the symbol and bored her eyes into Redmoon's own, a quiet question playing on her lips.

"They're the most beautiful green I've ever seen." Redmoon closed her eyes and turned away. For once, Flickerkit didn't feel like following her.


End file.
